Miroku's Feelings Revealed
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Miroku and Sango have been captured by Naraku and he some plans for them that could change everything. LEMON, SLIGHT RAPE, YAOI


Notes:

- OOC

-Naraku's puppet has captured Mirōku and Sangō and brought them to his castle. He has Sangō chained up in a room with a mirror that shows the room where Mirōku's being held captive. But if Mirōku were to look where Sangō was, all he'd see is a mirror. Mirōku's in chains with his legs and arms spread open in a bed; naked and facing down and the pillow where Mirōku's head has a hole so he can breathe and also has a hole where his cock is so it hangs out. Naraku's puppet just came back into the room when he sensed that Mirōku's awake.-

"You are awake. Bout time houshi."

"Naraku! What are you going to do with me?! And why am I naked in a bed, chained up?!" ***he starts to struggle but the puppet just moves to straddle Mirōku's ass and Mirōku stops moving then Naraku speaks*** "You will not be hurt if you obey me."

"What are you going to do to me?!" ***he freezes when Naraku moves off his ass and starts to lick his balls and asshole*** "Wh-what are you doing?! Get off of me!"

***Naraku then leans up and slaps Mirōku's right ass cheek hard with his right hand which turns bright red and Mirōku groans and Naraku growls*** "Did I not say I would hurt you if you disobeyed? You see houshi, each time you disobey me, I am going to hurt you. Understand?"

"Grrr. I understand." ***he freezes again when Naraku starts to lick where he had slapped him then he licks down to his balls and sucks hard which makes Mirōku move away from his touch*** _'I'm going to be raped by Naraku, this is just great!'_ Mirōku thought sarcastically.

"Did I say you could move away? You need to be punished again." ***he moves to sit on Mirōku's back with Naraku's ass on Mirōku's shoulders and Naraku spits on Mirōku's left ass cheek then smacks it very hard and it turns red like his right ass cheek and Mirōku yelps in pain and Naraku smirks*** "That is what you get this time. Now, don't move again houshi."

"Hai Naraku..." ***he growls softly and Naraku hears him and moves to kneel in between Mirōku's legs*** "No growling either. You need to learn your manners." ***he then moves his hands; one on each of Mirōku's ass cheek and raises them high and smacks them both at the same time hard which has Mirōku groans in pain***

"Now, don't move or say anything houshi. Unless you like it when I smack you." ***he leans down then sucks on Mirōku's balls again hard then leans back after awhile*** "You obeyed. Good houshi. Reward time." ***he moves his hands to Mirōku's ass cheeks and opens them then starts to lick his asshole and Mirōku moves away*** _'Kuso! My body keeps moving!'_

"Houshi, I'm starting to think you like it when I hurt you. Well, I'm done with your spanking your ass with my hands so here's the next set." ***he goes to the small table and grabs something then comes back and Naraku smirks*** "Right hand or left hand? Choose one right now or you get both." _'My right hand has a wooden spoon and my left hand has paper so I can cut him.'_

"R-right hand..."

"Good choice houshi. You're going to get this as punishment." ***he moves to sit on Mirōku's back like he did before then gives little hard smacks to Mirōku's ass*** "Relax houshi or I'll give you something to be tense about."

***Mirōku relaxes to the best of his ability then Naraku grins and raises the wooden spoon then smacks down hard on Mirōku's right ass cheek and Mirōku yelps in pain and Naraku then leans down and continues licking Mirōku's asshole and after a few minutes, he leans back up*** "Good job houshi. Reward time for you." ***he gets off the bed then moves it so it's on it's length side***

"What are you going to do to me?! Why are you doing this?!" ***he yelps in pain when Naraku smacks his left ass cheek with the wooden spoon hard and Naraku speaks*** "No speaking houshi, don't make me tell you again." ***he moves to the other side where Mirōku's face and cock are coming out and he kneels in front of Mirōku's cock***

"N-no! D-don't! Get away Naraku!" ***he starts to struggle and Naraku goes around back and spanks both of Mirōku's ass cheeks with the wooden spoon at the same time and Mirōku yelps and Naraku goes back to kneel in front of his cock*** "No speaking remember? And you're saying you don't want more but your cock is saying a different story. You're aroused and dripping a lot of pre-cum."

"N-not true! Y-you're lying!" ***he moans softly when Naraku touches the head of his cock then moves his fingers to his face*** "What do you call this then?"

***Mirōku stays silent and blushes and hangs his head in defeat*** "Do what you want with me Naraku."

"I will houshi." ***he moves the bed back in it's original position except the opposite side is up and Naraku kneels in front of Mirōku's cock then he takes the whole cock into his mouth and Mirōku moans***

_'He finally gave in. Time to wake the tayija.'_ ***he snaps his fingers***

With Sangō:

***Sangō wakes up and she's confused*** _'Where am I? That's right! Naraku kidnapped me and Mirōku-sama! Where is he? Huh?! There he is! W-wait! I-Is that M-Mirōku and N-Naraku in the same bed?!'_ "Mirōku-sama! Mirōku! What is this?!" ***she sees that she's chained by her hands and feet then looks back at Mirōku*** "Mirōku! Mirōku!"

***Naraku speaks to Sangō through minds except it's not in Sangō's head but in the room itself*** "He cannot hear you slayer. He's too busy being in pleasure from my puppet..."

"Not true! Mirōku isn't that kind of guy! And he would never be in pleasure because of your puppet! He despises you!" Sangō shouts.

"Oh really? Why don't you listen to him and my puppet then?"

Back With Naraku And Mirōku:

***Naraku snaps his fingers again and Sangō can hear everything that's going on in the room then Naraku sucks hard and goes up and down fast on Mirōku's cock which makes Mirōku moan in pleasure*** "Ah! Yes! N-Naraku...ah!"

Back With Sangō:

"N-no! I-it can't be! It's only an imitation of Mirōku! Do you really think I'd fall for that?!"

"Actually I hope you would to handle the situation better."

Back With Naraku And Mirōku:

***he sucks harder and Mirōku loses it*** "NARAKUUU! I'M CUMMING!" ***he cums in Naraku's mouth and he's panting then Naraku swallows it and smirks*** "Houshi, have you been bad?"

"Hai! I've been very bad!" _'Naraku's right, I'm aroused because of this...thank Kami Sangō isn't here.'_ ***he watches Naraku as Naraku unties Mirōku's hands and feet then Mirōku quickly moves to kneel in front of Naraku then rips off Naraku's clothes then he moves so he's beside Naraku and he leans down and starts to suck on Naraku's hard cock***

"That's it houshi!" ***he moves his left hand to Mirōku's hair and grips tightly to guide Mirōku to go faster and his right hand goes to Mirōku's cock and he starts to give him a handjob fast and rough which makes Mirōku moan***

Back With Sangō:

"M-Mirōku...why? I thought you loved me..." Sangō says through tears.

Back With Mirōku And Naraku:

***Mirōku sucks harder on Naraku's cock as he goes up and down faster then when Mirōku just sucks on the head, he smirks and goes faster with his handjob and Mirōku loses it*** "NARAKUUU! I'M CUMMING!"

***Mirōku cums all over the bed***

"Naraku! I want you to fuck my ass!" ***he moves so he's on his back; his back is on his cum but it just makes him more aroused then he opens his legs and Naraku smirks then thrusts into Mirōku's ass and he moans***

"Naraku! Ah!" ***he moves his right hand to his cock and starts to masturbate as Naraku starts to fuck his ass fast, hard, and rough which has Mirōku groaning in pleasure***

"Naraku! Ahhh!" ***he groans in pleasure when Naraku goes harder and Mirōku loses it when he squeezes harder on his cock*** "AHH! NARAKU! I'M CUMMING!"

***Mirōku cums all over his chest and face then Mirōku turns around and goes to hands and knees*** "Fuck me like this!"

"From behind? If I didn't know better, I would think that you are part inu." ***he grabs Mirōku's hips and enters Mirōku's ass quickly and roughly which makes Mirōku moan***

Back With Sangō:

"I can't look anymore...I can't! How can you do this to me Mirōku?!" Sangō exclaims while crying hard. ***she looks down with her eyes closed as she cries harder with every erotic noise she hears between Mirōku and Naraku***

Back With Mirōku And Naraku:

"Naraku! Ah! More!" ***he moans louder when Naraku makes one tentacle come out of his back and starts to give Mirōku a tentacle handjob as one goes to Naraku's ass and starts to fuck his ass and Naraku goes rougher with his thrusts*** "You're going to cum now Mirōku."

"Ahhhh! Narakuuuu! I'M CUMMING!"

***Mirōku cums all over the bed***

"Ah!" ***Mirōku falls to his stomach and lays down sweating and panting while Naraku pulls back, clothes himself then throws Mirōku's clothes at him then stands at the bamboo cover; as a door*** "Sayonara houshi. Kagura shall take you back to your friends, along with the slayer who's been watching you accepting a man's cock. For I'm just a puppet, and I'm not gay, I was just showing the slayer your true feelings. Now look at the woman who's been watching you." ***he snaps his fingers and Mirōku sees the mirror dissappear and he sees Sangō chained and crying exteremly hard*** "S-Sangō! N-no!"

"Sayonara houshi. Deal with the slayer on your own about your gay feelings." ***he collapses to the ground because it was just a puppet***

_'Kuso! Naraku tricked me into showing my true feelings! Now Sangō-sama knows...gomen Sangō-sama.'_ Mirōku thought with anger. ***he gets dressed then leaves Naraku's castle; leaving Sangō behind with Naraku***

_**FIN**_


End file.
